A Darkwing Wedding
by Cartoonlover2010
Summary: When Drake bets his and Morgana's life's savings on a baseball game. But only losses it, but then Honker prosed to Gosalyn! How can he aford a fancy wedding and save up money? The best he can. Try to stop the wedding! DONE!
1. Chapter 1

A Darkwing Wedding

Chapter 1:

9 years in the future…

Darkwing and Launch Pad are finishing their routes before heading home. It was Gosalyn's day off. "Just one more stop and it's home sweet home. I can see the TV now." Drake said.

"Getting set for the big game huh?" Launch Pad asked.

"Oh yeah. I've been waiting for this all week!"

They drove into a traffic jam. "I just got to get home. I bet a lot of money on this game." Drake said.

"Don't worry D.W. I know a short cut." Launch Pad said.

Launch Pad told him the short cut and sure enough he landed into a mud pit.

"Great going L.P. now not only are we stuck here put we're going to miss the biggest game of the year." Darkwing said.

"What about the map on the computer?" L.P. asked.

He hit the computer and it flew off into the mud pit.

"Ooops." L.P. mussed.

Drake looked at him. "Ooops? Ooops? Thanks to you L.P. not only are we stuck in the mud and going to miss the game. But now we're lost! All thanks to you no brained ideas!" Drake exclaimed.

"It's not so bad D.W. I think Honker can fix it." He said.

"Honker that's right." D.W. said.

Launch Pad got out and started to push the rat catcher out of the mud.

The scene changed and you see D.W. and L.P. roll the rat catcher in.

"Honker I need you're help. Time is running out ." D.W. said.

He looked around and didn't see him.

"Where is the kid?" Drake asked.

Honker walked out of an office all grown up. He lost the glasses for contacts and has muscles on him.

"Oh hi you guys. I was just writing a poem for Gosalyn and I guess I got carried away." He mussed.

Drake rolled his eyes. "Honker this isn't a poetry class, It's a computer shop. Can you fix it? " He asked.

"Yeah just let me finish it. As long as you're there my love will never need repaired." He typed down.

"Oh boy." Drake said.

"Thanks." Honker said.

Honker finished up the poem and printed it out and folded it up and put it in his pocket.

"You're welcome. Now can you do something about this like fix it?"

"Sure thing Mr. Mallard. It will be easy as pie." Honker said.

He grabbed the device from Drake and walked to his table.

"Looks like all it needs is to be cleaned up and it will be good as new." Honker said.

"That's good." Drake said.

"So how are things going Honker?" Launch Pad asked.

"Good. I'm only working here until I can find a better job."

"Still living at home?"

"Yeah. But not for long."

"I like this kid." Drake said.

"Thanks Mr. Mallard." Honker said.

The scene changed to the Mallard house.

"Well see you later Drake." Launch Pad said.

Drake ran into the house and turned the TV on.

"Finally! St. Carnard! You can't lose!" He exclaimed.

The announcer came on. "It's a sad day today in St. Carnard. As they lost to Duck Burgh." He said.

Drake's jaw dropped to the ground when he heard that.

"What? Did he say they lost?" He asked.

Launch Pad came walking in. "Yup. Oh well, you win some you lose some." Launch Pad said.

Drake shook his head. "Oh no! They can't lose! I lost a big some on the game. The nest egg that Morgana and I have been saving up for since we got married nine years ago."

"Whoa! Morgana is going to get ticked off again when she finds this out."

"I know. I know. I just got to get the money back before Morgana finds out." Drake said.

"That's no yoke Drake." Launch Pad mussed.

Drake sat down on the couch and covered up his head.

"Why did I ever take that short cut?" He whined.

He then looked at L.P.

"You! This is all you're fault!" He exclaimed.

Launch Pad looked at him confused.

"My fault? How is they game my fault? I didn't bet the nest egg on a stupid game."

"If we had been on time. I could have saved and helped them. Thanks to you're scewery directions. They lost!" Drake exclaimed.

"But D.W."

"No buts. I want you out!"

"All right have it you're way D.W. I'm out of here." Launch Pad said as he stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind him.

"There's only one thing that can settle my stomach. Dinner." He said.

He walked into the kitchen and saw it empty.

"Morgana?" He asked.

Out in the garage

Morgana and Launch Pad's wife Diana are cleaning the garage.

Drake walked into the garage,

"Morgana?" He asked.

Morgana turned around and smiled.

"Oh hi Drake. Sorry but Diana and I.." She trailed on.

"Where's my dinner? And no McQuack is welcomed in this house." Drake asked.

Diana sighed. "Oh let me guess you and my L.P. got in another fight. I better pick up my twins before they drive the sitter nuts. They found out that if you jump off the edge of the table they can fly for about 2 seconds."

"Okay Bye Diana." Morgana said.

Diana walked out of the garage and Morgana sighed.

"Don't worry Drake darling. I'll have you're dinner ready as soon as I get this junk out for the truck." Morgana said.

"We don't have a truck."

"Not yet. But Diana and I have been saving up for it for our new business."

"New business? What new business?" Drake asked.

Morgana rolled her eyes and walked over to a chest filled with Gosalyn's old toys and junk.

"Bone appetite. Our little catering business that we thinking about running."

Drake's eyes widen when he heard that.

"What! I thought that you gave that dumb ideas the last time I said no. Listen Morgana I am the bread maker in this family. And I don't want my wife working!" Drake exclaimed.

"Oh come on Drake. I worked before we got married and we could use the extra money around. With Gosalyn all grown up and moved out. I have nothing else to do around here."

"But what about me?" Drake asked.

"I stand corrected."

"Look Morgana there's plenty of stuff for you to do around here. Like clean my clothes and fix my dinner.."

"Drake stop living in the Stone Age. I am not just a house wife you know. I have a career outside of being Drake Mallards wife!" She exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? And how am I supposed to pay for this bone head idea of you're?" Drake asked.

"It's all taken care of Drake, I'm going to take out a loan using the nest egg as a colloidal." She said.

Drake gulped. "The nest egg? I uh.. mean No! And that's final! I'm not changing my mind" He exclaimed.

"Oh Drake Mallard the only way you're have a change of mind. Is if you had a brain transplant. Come to think of that it's not a bad idea." She said.

She snapped her fingers and a bunch of magic books showed up.

Drake mocked her. "Ha ha very funny Morg." He said.

"But then again where will I find a brain that small." She pointed.

Drake mocked her again. "Don't think I can't see that Drake." Morgana said.

She then came across Gosalyn's first magic book.

"Aww Drake look Gosalyn's first magic book. Do you remember when she first got it?" She asked.

Drake chuckled. "Yeah how could I forget? The neighbors thought this was a haunted house all year." He said.

"Oh I know that I didn't give birth to her or anything. But she's always be our little girl." Morgana said.

"Little girl? Ha! Now who's living in the Stone Age. Remember when she moved out into her own apartment. I was cool but you merely lost you're mind."

Morgana looked up at him.

"Oh really? I remember quit different. You did everything in you're power to stop her from moving. Like nailing the doors to shut." Morgana said.

"I was just fixing the hinged that's all. You got to more like me and cut the apron strings."

Morgana sighed. "I wonder how our daughter is doing?" She asked.

The scene chanced to an office. Gosalyn is now 23 years old she has shoulder length red hair, wearing a purple t-shirt and jeans and skates.

"Mallard!" Her boss exclaimed.

"Uh oh boss alert." Gosalyn said.

She skated to a table and grabbed some papers and a cup of coffee.

She's a secretary at an adverting company.

She skated past a couple of people.

"Head's up. Coming though." She said.

She jumped over those people, she skated below somebody else.

"Excuse me." She said.

She zoomed past somebody else. "Make room!" She exclaimed.

She finally got past everybody and paused for a second. "Ha! And my dad said that my hockey practice was for nothing." She mussed. She then remembered about her boss. "Oh crap!" She exclaimed she took off running again.

Her boss Mr. Goose walked out of his office.

"Mallard!" He exclaimed.

Gosalyn skated to him. "Right here Mr. Goose." She said.

"Where's my.." He trailed on.

"Coffee? Right here."

"Did you remember?"

"You like it black."

"What about the.."

"The new car account. Right here. But you know if you ask me It should say something killer like. These are killer wheels. That you can't take for granted. Cool huh?" She asked.

Mr. Goose closed the account and looked at her.

"Ms. Mallard need I remind you that you are just theassiasnt here. Now I want you to make 20 copies of this ASAP."

"Yes sir." Gosalyn said.

She took off on her skates.

Mr. Goose looked at the wheels. "Hmm.. These are killer wheels that you can't take for granted. Not bad. Glad I thought about it." Mr. Goose said.

Gosalyn is now standing by the copy machine looking ticked off.

"Oh, that old fossil. He should do his own copies. I'm going to be late for my date with Honker. The one night that dad let me have off from duty and he's making me stay late." Gosalyn mumbled to herself.

Just then 2 of her co workers walked in.

"Did you head about Chirsta down in accounting? That bum she was dating dumped her." One said.

"No!" The one said.

"Yes, I tell you all men are caveman. Isn't that right Gosalyn?"

"Ooh not my Honker He's kind, gentle and understanding."

"Then one day he hands you a dear Gosalyn note and wham dump city. Believe me it happened to me."

Gosalyn chuckled and picked up the papers.

"Ah, I'd love to stay and stay here and gossip girls. But I really got to run." She said.

She started to back wards and didn't see Honker bend her.

"Ahh!" They both exclaimed.

They turned and saw each other.

"I'm early." Honker said.

"No I'm late." Gosalyn said.

"It's my fault." They both said.

"Oh Honker." Gosalyn said as they kissed and walked away.

"Awww, don't they make a cute couple?" The one girl asked.

"Trust me it will never last."

Gosalyn and Honker are now sitting at a jazz club.

"So Goose said 'Need I remind you that you are merely an assisted here. Can you believe that? I mean that I maybe just be a lonely assistant. But I still have ideas."

"You have great ideas Gos. Like the one for the tooth paste commercial. It makes you teeth sparkling clean." Honker said.

Gosalyn chuckled. "Thanks Honk." She said.

Honker placed his wing on hers.

"You know I love you right?" He asked.

"I hope you do." She replied.

"Well lately I've been thinking that there's got to be more." He said.

Gosalyn looked shocked at that. "More? Why is there a problem?" She asked.

Honker shook his head. "No everything is great. See, what we have here just isn't enough for me."

"Oh, I think I'm begging to understand." She said dissaponted.

"Well I wasn't sure how to say this to you. So I wrote you this." He said pulling the paper out of his pocket and handed it to her.

Gosalyn cleared her throat. "Ahem, Dear Gosalyn…." She then looked up at him with hurt and anger in her eyes.

"I don't need to read the rest. I know what it says." She cried.

Honker was shocked. "You do?"

"A DUH! And you have a lot of nerveending it this way." She said.

"What are you talking about Gos?" He asked.

Gosalyn stood up and looked at him in his eyes.

"Honker Muddle foot! If you're going to dump me. You could have at least had the dignity to do it to my face! JERK!" She exclaimed as she tossed water in his face.

"Dump you? I never said…" He trailed on.

"She was right! You men are all cavemen!" She cried.

She goes running out of the restaurant crying.

"Gosalyn wait!" He exclaimed.

He went running after her she was about to get on the bus when he grabbed her hand.

"Gosalyn stop!" He exclaimed.

"Don't bother Mr. Muddle foot. I can see myself home." Gosalyn said.

"No you don't!" Honker exclaimed.

"Honker, you're making a scene let it go!" She exclaimed.

"I don't care. I'm going to finish my poem to you." He said.

'Dear Gosalyn,

The road of live is filled with holes and costly tolls. With you by my side my love will never need repaired. So I plead on bended knee. My dearest Gosalyn will you marry me?" He asked on bended knee with a ring box.

Gosalyn gasped at that and covered her beak.

"Marry you? But Honker I thought… I mean…" She trailed on.

"Come on lady just say yes. I have places to go." The bus driver said.

"Oh, you bet I will." She said.

The two kissed each other.

"Wild horses couldn't keep me." She said.

Back with Drake and the muddle foots.

Gosalyn and Honker walk in.

"Guess what everyone? Honker and I have great news! Honker and I.." Gosalyn trailed on.

"For the last time! There's no way I'm going to spend an evening with them!" Drake exclaimed.

"Drake stop being so thick headed." Morgana said.

Gosalyn and Honker walked up to them.

"Excuse me but Gosalyn and I.." Honker trailed on.

"Forget it! I'll be dead in the head to go see the film strips!" Drake exclaimed.

"Hello! I said… HONKER AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED." Gosalyn exclaimed as she showed them the ring.

"That's right Honker and I are getting m..a..rr..i..e..d." Drake said.

Morgana ran to them. "Oh Gosalyn that's wonderful news." She said.

Drake was rocking back to forth.

"Married? Married?" Drake asked.

Herb walked up to Drake. "Put it their Drakearoo." He said.

"My little Gosy is getting married?" Drake asked.

He then fainted on the floor.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Morgana ran to Drake and held him up.

"Drake what is it? What's wrong?" She asked.

"My little Gosy… oh." He said as he fainted again.

He's now on the couch with a towel on his head, Gosalyn is next to him trying to wake him up.

"Daddy wake up. Wake up." She said.

Drake wakes up and looks at Gosalyn.

"Oh Gosalyn thank god, for a second I thought that you said you was getting married." He mussed.

Gosalyn smiled at him. "I did." She said.

Drake sat up right away. "But you can't. You mustn't. You're not ready." He said.

Honker walked up and put his wings on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Mr. Mallard. We're planning to keep the wedding simple."

"What? You think I can't afford to give my daughter a fancy wedding?"

"No sir. It's just that these things can be quite expensive."

"Well nothing is to much for my little Gosy's happiness. We've got to do this right. Hire a white limousine, champagne the works."

"You want me to pay too?" Herb asked.

"Forget it Herb. It's all me and I'll even throw Honker a bachelor party."

"Wow! Thanks, Mr. M!" Honker exclaimed.

Gosalyn hugged her dad. "I knew I could count on you dad."

"Aww, what are fathers for?" Drake asked.

Morgana grabbed her wing. "Come on Gosalyn. I can't wait to tell mother." She said.

The two walked away.

"And we have so much to do! And you heard what pops said cost is no object." Gosalyn said.

Drake smiled at that and saw Launch Pad walk in.

"Did you see that? My little Gosy really loves me." He said.

"Yeah but D.W. how are you going to pay for the fancy wedding without you're nest egg?" L.P. asked.

"Don't worry L.P. I got it all figured out." Drake said.

The next day..

There all in the Mallard home. Ali is showing them papers on where to get married.

Ali has long blonde hair, wearing a light blue shirt and jeans.

"Oh look we can get married on Mount Denver!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Or on a yacht!"

"In the St Carnard abler theater." Ali said.

Honker looked at them. "Well what about here in the house?" Honker asked.

They all looked at him confused. "What? With all the out of town realities?" Gosalyn asked.

"Close to family friends." Ali said

"Where will we put them all?" Binki asked.

"Not to mention the musicians, the carters and the 250 white doves….." Gosalyn trailed on.

Drakes eyes widen and looked at his little girl.

"Whoa! Aren't you getting a little carried away Gos?" Drake asked.

Honker nodded his head and looked at her also.

"Uh yeah Gos. I thought that we was going to keep things simple."

Ali chuckled. "Believe me Honk. I've planed lots of wedding. There is no such thing as a simple wedding."

Drake rolled his eyes and walked to his chair and sat down and read the paper.

"Sure there is. Why in the old days we just clubbed them." Drake said.

Morgana walked up to him and grabbed his paper.

"I'll club you if you ruin her wedding."

"Hey what's the big idea?"

"I want this to be the happiest day of Gosalyn's life. And I'm not going to let you ruin hers like you did with Launch Pad's."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember Drake? You made Launch Pad late for his own wedding."

"They got married didn't they?"

"Barely! They had to go to Las Vegas to get married in a cheep wedding."

"It wasn't cheap it cost me 50 bucks."

"Some how I'm not surprised. Besides it's not safe, don't you read the papers."

She held the paper up to him. 'Wedding crashers strike again? Bandits mob newlyweds in Vegas."

Gosalyn and Honker walked up.

"That's awful." Gosalyn said.

"Don't worry Gos. I wouldn't let that happen to us."

"I'm not worried Honk. I know how to handle people like that."

Drake got up and walked to her. "Oh yeah? What will you do if they stick a gun to you're head."

"Easy pops first I'll jam them in the stomach and then I'll reach for their arm and swing them forward." She said as she flipped Drake over.

Drake had stars in his eyes Morgana looked down on him.

"Drake stop goofing around. We have a wedding to plan." Morgana said.

Their back at the table looking at dresses.

Gosalyn gasped when she saw one. "Look at this one girls! Their real pearls!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Morgana nodded her head. "Oh Gosalyn it's perfect! And it's only 7 hundred dollars." She said.

Gosalyn held it up to show Drake. "What do you think dad?" She asked.

Drake looked at it and saw Gos in the picture. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Oh boy, I'm not ready for this." He said.

He walked out of the house, Launch Pad followed him out.

"Gee what's wrong Drake? Got the wedding bell blues?" He asked.

"I'll be black and blue if I don't get the money for the wedding."

"Yeah it must be hard to be the father of the bride. Too bad you can't bill the citizens for the service you do for them."

Drake perked up when he heard that.

"That's a great idea L.P. It's about time I get paid for the work that I do." He said.

He got up and walked away.

Darkwing and Launch Pad are at the tower now. "WHAT? Is there a crime convection going on that I don't know about?" He asked.

"Sorry D.W. It's a slow night I guess."

"Well there's got to be some crime around here." He said looking out.

He then spotted a crime happening. "Oh boy! A crime!" He exclaimed.

He and Launch Pad took off running to the crime.

"Hold it right there evil doers." Darkwing said.

The guy was just truing to get into his house.

"Huh?" He asked.

The guy tried to unlock his house as quick as he could. But Darkwing got him before he could and started to beat him up.

Just then a little girl walked up to him. "What did you do to my daddy?" She cried.

Darkwing looked down at her and moaned. "You're dad? Ooops. Sorry about that mister. No harm no foul." Darkwing said.

The man got up and just growled at him and beat him up.

The scene changed and you see the chairs in the living room spinning. A badly beaten up Darkwing is sitting there, he moans and walks into the kitchen.

"Well.. look at what the cat bought in." Morgana's mom said.

Drake looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Oh no my mother in law." He said.

The next morning..

There all sitting at the table eating breakfast.

Morgana bought the food in. "Oh isn't it wonderful Drake? Mother couldn't wait and help out." She said.

Drake was about to grab some food when mother grabbed it first.

"And make sure you don't mess up Gosalyn's wedding like you did to you're best friends."

"Now why would I do that?" Drake asked.

She got in his face. "I don't now Buster. But I don't trust you. I'm going to watch you like hawk."

"More like a vulture." Drake said under his breath.

She raised her wand at him and he backed away.

"You two can chit chat later. Drake has to go on patrol." Morgana said.

The two of them walked to the living room and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Have a good day Drake."

"Thanks Morg. See you later. Come on Launch Pad."

Launch Pad walked to the next seat.

"Where to D.W? I checked the crime and there is no crime today."

"Quit L.P. I can't let Morgana know that there is no crime." He said.

"So what are you going to do?" Launch Pad asked.

"Get a new job of course. How hard can it be?" He asked.

He hit the stature and off they went.

The scene is now a china store.

"You will be working in this department." The manager said.

"Great! Mr. Pigton, I wouldn't let you down." Drake said.

"I bet you wouldn't. I'll be keeping an eye on you." He said as he walked away.

Drake grabbed his duster and started dusting. "Boy this is sure easier then crime fighting." He said.

The door chine went off.

"My first customer." He said.

He looked and saw the girls walked in.

"Oh no! Just my luck." Drake said.

He put the duster up to his beak and walked over.

"I'm telling you Gos. This place has everything you're looking for. It's where I got my china when I get married." Ally said.

"Speaking of which have you heard from the jerk?" Gosalyn asked.

"Gosalyn, just because Leo is away on work for a week and hasn't called me once. Doesn't make him a jerk. He's probably just very busy." Ali said.

"Ali…" Gosalyn trailed on.

Drake walked next to them. "How may I help you lovely ladies?" He asked.

Gosalyn turned to him. "Yes I would like to register for my china pattern. Do you carry Wedge rock crystal?" She asked.

"Uh.. hold I'll check." Drake said.

He took off running away, Gosalyn just watched him.

"I better get out of here before they figure it out it's me." He said.

He saw Pigton standing ahead of him and stopped.

"So how's everything going so far?" Pig asked.

"No problem." Drake said.

"Good cause I'll keep an eye on you"

"Great." Drake said.

He put the duster back up and walked over to the girls.

"Gosalyn, he is not cheating on me! I know Leo better then that."

"Think about it Ali! He's always away and only calls you when it's necessary."

Ali was about to say something when she saw Drake.

"Did you find out about the crystals?" Ali asked Drake.

"Crystals? What crystals?" Drake asked.

Gosalyn looked at him confused. "The wedge rock crystals. That you wore checking on." Gosalyn said.

"Oh those crystals. Just a minute." He said he walked away.

Gosalyn and Ali looked at each other and back at him.

"What a wired man." Ali pointed out.

Gosalyn just nodded her head. "Tell me about it." She mussed.

Drake took off running again this time he saw Morgana and his mother in law ahead of them.

"How much is this tea pot?" Mother asked.

"How the heck am I supposed to know lady? I just started working here." Drake said.

She gasped. "How rude! Even my lazy good for nothing son in law has better manners then you." Mother replied.

Gosalyn and Ali walk up to them as well.

"And like hello can you like hurry up or something? We don't have all day." Gosalyn said.

Drake mocked her for a second.

The dust was finally stating to get to him.

"Achoo!" Drake sneezed as he went flying back and slammed into some dishes.

The girls all looked at him with frustration.

"Oh this is nuts. Come on girls lets go." Morgana said.

"Yeah, I know another place we can go." Ali said.

"Good, cause you couldn't pay me enough to come to this place again." Gosalyn said.

All four of them walked out of the store and slammed the door behind them.

Drake peeked out of the rumble of the dishes and sighed.

"At least they didn't see me." He moaned.

"No but I did." Pigton said.

Drake looked up and gasped.

"Mr. Pigton I can explain." He said.

"Like you can explain this bill for the dishes." He said.

He handed him a bill for them. "I'll pay you back."

"You're fired!"

He threw Drake out of the store.

"Fine! I don't need this work anyways!" Drake exclaimed.

He looked at his car and saw an officer was writing him a ticket.

He walked over to him. "What did I do now?" He asked.

The officer pointed to the fire hydrant.

"Parking next to one is a 50 dollar fine." He said.

"But officer I swear I didn't see that." Drake said.

"That's what they all say." The officer said.

He handed him the bill. "Have a nice day." The officer said.

Drake looked at the bill and the ticket.

"Oh boy I can't afford to pay back Mr. Pigton and I can't afford this ticket. And I sure can't afford to lose Gosalyn. There's only one thing I can do. I have to stop the wedding." Drake said.

To Be Continued..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It's the next day and Drake and Gosalyn are at the park.

"Remember the good old days when he we used to come here?" Drake asked.

"Of course I do. You would carry me on you're shoulders and we'll play basketball together." Gosalyn said.

"I would buy you an ice cream. You're favorite was rocky road." Drake said as he bought her an ice cream.

"Still is." Gosalyn said as she licked it.

"How come we don't come here anymore?" Drake asked.

Gosalyn looked at him concern. "Dad is something bothering you?" She asked.

"It's this wedding. For one thing the bills never stop."

Gosalyn looked at him and hugged him. "Oh dad. I know you'll take care of everything." She said.

"But Gosalyn don't you think you're rushing into this? I mean don't get me wrong Honker is a good kid. But does he even know what he's going to do in the future?"

"He graduated from Harved dad. I don't think a job will be hard to find." She mussed.

"But he still lives at home." Drake said.

Gosalyn dropped her napkin in the trash. "So?" She asked.

"So he'll probably come home and eat dinner in front of the TV." Drake said.

Gosalyn laughs and walks to the swing and stands up on in it.

"Like you dad?" She asked.

Drake walked over to her and pushed her. "Hey that's different. Look it's a big world out there and you're still so young." Drake said.

He pushed her again and day dreams that she's 9 years old again standing on the swing.

"Hey pops, watch me!" She exclaimed.

Drake watched as she starts swinging in it and then leaps off and lands on her feet.

"Ta da!" She exclaimed.

"Nice going sport!" Drake exclaimed.

"Thanks pop." Gosalyn said.

They heard a noise behind them and saw Honker being tired up.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "Honk, how many times do I have to tell you. Here watch me do it again." She said.

She ran back to the swing and jumped back up on it.

His dream ended and Gosalyn is still standing on the swing.

"Dad, In case you havent noticed. I'm not a little kid anymore." Gosalyn said.

"But Gosalyn honey you could be ruining you're life." He said.

"Oh dad you worry too much." She said.

The clock bell rang and Gosalyn gasped.

"Oh, I have to go. I have to meet Honker at the tux shop." She said.

She got the swing really high and then jumped off like always she lands on her feet.

"Yes! I still got it! Bye pops." She said as she took off running.

Drake watched as she took off running and sighed and sat down on the swing.

The following day..

Everybody is at a bridal fair.

"A bridal fair? Can you think of anything so ridicules?" Drake asked.

"Oh drop it Drake. They have everything for the perfect wedding." Morgana said as she walked away.

"The only way it will be a perfect wedding if it didn't happen." Drake said under his breath.

"Hold it right there." A voice said.

"Huh?" Drake asked.

A guy with a camera walks up to him.

"And we zoom on him as he turns."

"Hey! Get that thing away from me." Drake said.

"Vinnie's Valentine wedding Videos we make every weekend a dream come true?"

"Oh bother more like a nightmare." Drake said as he walked away.

Morgana is standing at a stand. "Here Drake try some of this." She said handed to him.

Drake tasted it. "Mmm, it's not bad. What is it?"

"Lamp partite."

Drake coughed at that.

"What do you think I'm made of money?"

"No my guess is lard."

Everybody laughed.

"Ha ha very funny. He might think we're rich but I don't." He said.

He grabbed Morgana's hand and heads out.

"Oh don't worry Drake. I could always take some from the nest egg." Morgana said.

"Nest egg? But Morg, I thought we saving that for a special occasion."

"And I can't think of anything more special then my step daughters wedding. So don't worry we can afford it." Morgana said.

"But he's costing us an arm and a leg for the any things. Hey I got an idea why don't you do the cooking."

"Me?"

"Yeah, it would be great for you're new business."

"But Drake I thought that you didn't want me to go into business."

"I chanced my mind. That is if you two don't think you can handle it.' Drake said.

Diana and Morgana look at each other and back at him.

"Of course we can handle it." Morgana said.

"Good, then it's settled. You two do the food." Drake said.

He then walked away Diana and Morgana narrow they're eyes at him.

"Drake Mallard! I wanted to enjoy the wedding not work it!" Morgana exclaimed.

Honker and Gosalyn walked up to them.

"Uh oh. It looks like our special day has turned into a big mess." Gosalyn said.

"With our family's? Some how I'm not surprised." Honker said.

Outside Magavolt, Quackerjack are standing outside talking about Las Vegas.

Drake came walking by and spotted them.

"What's Magavolt, Quackerjack doing here?" He asked.

He quickly took off running to the nearest closet.

"This looks like a job for Darkwing Duck." He said.

The two of them are trying to talk people into going there.

"I am the terror that flips in the night! I am the wad of gum under you're shoe. I am…"

"Darkwing Duck!" They all exclaimed.

Darkwing jumped down. "That's right." He said.

"Oh, he's always ruining our fun." Quackerjake whined.

"Don't you two have something better to do with you're time? What about you sparky you could use a recharge." He asked.

"Don't call me sparky!" Magavolt exclaimed.

The two of them took off into the building.

"Come back here evil doers." Darkwing exclaimed.

He took off running behind them.

Gosalyn and Honker are looking at a wedding cake.

"Look, Honk you're favorite. Why don't you try some." Gosalyn said.

They ran past them causing Honker to fall down, Quackerjack threw some marbles at Darkwing's direction.

"It's play time duck!" Quack jack exclaimed.

Darkwing trips and falls into the cake.

Magavolt and Quackerjack ran outside again while Darkwing was in the cake.

"That was a close one. " Quackerjack said.

"Yeah and I ever see that duck again. He'll be stone cold." Magavolt replied.

Inside Honker sat up looking dazed, Gosalyn gasped.

"Oh my poor Honks." She said as she helped him up.

Drake turned around and looked at her hurt.

"Poor Honker? What about me?" He asked.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "Honestly pops. How are we ever going to plan this wedding if you wouldn't take a day off from uh.. you're job?" She asked.

Honker and Gosalyn walk away. "Are you sure you're alright Honker darling?" She asked.

Drake watched as they walked away with a sad look.

"I don't think I can handle this." He said

He whipped the frosting off his face and sighed.

Later that night..

Gosalyn and Honker along with their dad's are at the jazz club.

The kids are enjoying the music while Drake looks rather bored.

"That will be 21.50." The waitress said as she handed him a check.

"I uh.. left my wallet at home. Take care of it will ya Herb." Drake said.

"Sure Drakearoo. I would hate to see you cleaning dishes all night."

He pulled out some cash and handed it to the waitress.

"This was a great idea sir or should I call you dad." Honker said.

Drake rolled his eyes. "Sir is fine Honker."

"Oh okay. I just wanted to tell you that I really love you're daughter."

"I'm sure you do kid. So I'm going to make you an offer that you can't refuse."

Drake and Honker walked away from the table.

Drake is writing him a check. "Here's a check for a thousand dollars. And all you have to do is not marry my daughter." He said.

Honker's jaw dropped when he saw it and then laughs.

"What a kidder Mr. Mallard. You almost had me." Honker mussed.

They walked back to the table and Gosalyn is loving the music.

"Dad, I think we found it."

"Found what? A cure for my headache?"

"No, the perfect band for the wedding. Aren't they great?"

"The only thing about them is perfect is the salary." Drake said.

"You get what you pay for Drake." Herb said.

"Oh, come on pops. There wonderful." Gosalyn said.

"I can handle wonderful. But this is too much aren't I right Honker?"

Honker walks by and sits next to Gosalyn. "Yeah Gos, something simpler might be better." He said.

"But they're the best. And I just want everything to be perfect. Don't you?" She asked.

"All I want is to get married not throw a concert."

"But Honker…"

"Now now Gosalyn don't worry. I have a much better idea." Drake said.

There all back in the house.

"Ta da." Drake said showing Launch Pad with an accordion, harmonica and symbols and a drum.

"Drake you got to be kidding!" Morgana exclaimed.

"Nope, play some Pokka for them L.P." He said.

He started playing awful everybody was moaning about it.

Launch Pad and Diana's 4 year old twin girls (Katrina and Sabrina) covered up their heads in their blanket. Gosalyn covered up her ears.

"Sounds pretty good huh?" Drake asked.

"It's awful!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"You said it!" Honker said.

Drake sighed. "Well since we can't agree on the music. Maybe we should just call the whole thing off." Drake said.

Gosalyn narrowed her green eyes at him. "Oooh dad, you're impossible!" She exclaimed.

As she stormed out with Honker right behind her and slammed the door.

Morgana turned to Drake.

"Drake why are you doing this?"

"Doing what? L.P. just needs to practice that's all." He said.

"Oh come on Drake. Just admit it. It's about you're little Gosy."

"That's crazy talk. Little Gosy I mean.. Gosalyn has nothing to do with this. I'm just trying to save us some money that's all. Now try it one more time L.P." Drake said.

Launch Pad started it back up again and everybody walked away from him.

The next day at a tux shop.

"Ouch watch it!" Honker exclaimed.

Honker was getting fitted and the Taylor was putting pins in.

"Young man if you would hold still. I wouldn't pin ya. There you look stunning."

"I look silly."

"Oh come on Honker. If I have to wear a dress for an evening, you have to wear a tux. Besides don't you want to look good for the wedding?" She asked.

"Yeah but why do we have to make a big deal out of it. I look like I monkey wearing it." Honker said.

Drake looks over at the half price rack.

"Honker has a point. Why don't we pick something from this rack?" He asked.

He pulled the ugliest outfit of the rack.

"That's one a bargain. Only been worn once." The man said.

"Where to a circus?" Gosalyn asked.

Drake smiled and nodded his head.

"Sounds perfect. We'll take it." Drake said as he paid for it.

Gosalyn's jaw dropped to the ground when he did that.

"DAD!" She exclaimed.

"It will be perfect Gos. Don't worry." Drake said.

Gosalyn crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him.

The scene changed and you see an invite to the wedding.

Gosalyn and Honker are in her apartment getting them together to send out.

"Oh, it's almost like my dad doesn't want this wedding to happen Honks. He's so cheap sometimes that it makes me so angry," Gosalyn said.

"Yeah he is cheap. He probably saves all his used tooth floss." He joked.

Gosalyn looked at him shocked.

"Well what do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Nothing it was a joke. I can be cheap too sometimes."

Gosalyn just continued to stuff the invitations.

"Well my father happens to be a caring and gentle man." Gosalyn said.

"That's might true Gos. But come on face it he is a major cheapskate." Honker said.

She paused and looked angry with him.

"So, what you're saying is that we Mallards aren't good enough for you Muddle foots?" Gosalyn asked.

"What? No not at all. You're family's fine." Honker said.

"What else don't you like about my family? Our clothes? Our manners? Our pets? Our pets manners?" Gosalyn asked.

"No there fine too." Honker said.

"Oh, so now you're comparing me to the pets?" Gosalyn asked.

She stood up and was crying, Honker stood up and held her wing.

"Whoa, time out. We've both been under a lot of pressure lately. We should just drop this."

Gosalyn sniffed. "That's one thing we both can agree on. Let's just drop the whole thing." She cried.

She takes the ring off and hands it back to him and heads to the door.

"But Gosalyn.." Honker said.

"But nothing. I don't want to go throw with this wedding." She cried as she closed the door behind her.

Honker just looked at her hurt and back at the ring.

With Drake and the others. Everybody has a shocked look on their face expect for Drake. Who was happy.

"The wedding is off?" They all asked.

To Be Continued..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Gosalyn is standing in front of them all crying.

"That's right. We're not ready to get married." Gosalyn cried.

"My prayers have been answered. Excuse me." He said.

He got up and ran outside and jumped for joy. "Yippee!" He exclaimed.

He then ran back inside next to Gosalyn. "Now you go on and tell me all about it." Drake said.

Gosalyn sniffed and looked at him. "It was awful daddy. We had a fight!" She cried.

"About what?" Morgana asked.

"About everything and I realized there's no chance we can be happy together." She cried.

"That's funny, you two sure looked happy together." Herb said.

Gosalyn broke down crying and ran to Morgana.

Drake hated seeing Gosalyn like this.

"Poor Gosalyn." Morgana said as she hugged Gosalyn.

Binki looked at Herb. "What about poor Honker?" She asked.

"Yeah poor kid must be heart broken." Herb said.

They walked out of the house.

Gosalyn is sitting between Drake and Morgana.

"I hope I never want to get married ever again." She cried.

"Drake do something." Morgana said.

Drake just patted her on the back. "There there daddy's right here for you little Gosy. You saved you're self from making the biggest mistake of you're life." He said.

Gosalyn nodded her head. "I suppose you're right. I just…." She trailed on.

She put her head on his shoulder and continued to cry.

Hours later she arrived back at her apartment, looked around.

"Honker you here?" She asked.

She and Ali walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Afraid you're going to run into him again?" Ali asked.

Gosalyn sniffed. "I don't know. Maybe."

"What did you fight about anyways?"

"Everything pretty much."

"I am so sorry to hear that Gos. I know that you have been looking forward to this since you two started dating." Ali said.

Gosalyn was about to say something when Ali's cell phone rang.

"Oh, hold that thought Gos." Ali said.

Ali grabbed the phone out of her purse.

"Hello?…Leo! OMG! I miss you so much! Hold on." Ali said.

She looked at Gosalyn. "Gosalyn, it's Leo! I'll talk to you tomorrow." Ali said.

She walked out of the apartment and Gosalyn sat on the couch and sighed.

The next day..

Herb and Binki are at Honker's shop.

"Well have you tried talking to her?" Herb asked.

"Of course I have dad. But she doesn't want to talk to me. She's so stubborn." Honker said.

"She must get that from Drake. Like father like daughter." Herb said.

"Honker you got to try again." Binki said.

Honker sighed and picked up the phone on his desk. "Okay, but it wouldn't do any good." He said.

He dialed the number. "Hello Gosalyn I just…"

She hangs up on him.

"See what I mean?" He asked.

"Maybe you need to try a different approach Honker." Herb said.

"Like what?"

"Something romantic you know with flowers. Sweep her off her feet." Herb said.

Honker thought about it.

At Gosalyn's work

Mr. Goose walks out of his office.

"Mallard! Mallard!" He called out.

No sign of Gosalyn he walks to her desk and sees her with tears in her eyes.

"Haven't you found that spider account yet?" He asked.

Gosalyn wiped the tears off her face and picks up an account. "Huh? Oh here it is." She said.

Mr. Goose looked at it. "No this is the beetle account."

Gosalyn shrugged. "Beetle spider what's the difference?" She asked.

He just walked away from her.

Her two coworkers looked at her. "Gee Millie , Gosalyn sure hasn't been herself lately."

"Yeah, she's got it bad."

"Got what?"

"Men troubles. I told you it would never last."

They walk away.

Gosalyn is just looking at a picture of Honker and sighed.

Drake walked behind her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" He asked.

"Brad Pitt?" She asked.

"No, but you're close."

Gosalyn turned around and was stunned to see him.

"Pop, shouldn't you be out you know crime fighting or something?" She asked.

"I uh… I'm on a break a long break. There's not much crime…."

"Well what are you doing here?" Gosalyn asked.

"Hey is it a crime to visit my daughter at work? I thought that you could do use some cheering up. How does lunch sound?" He asked.

Gosalyn smiled at him. "Great, just like the old days." She said.

Outside Herb and Honker are standing by the building.

Herb is looking in. "Here she comes you know what to do." Herb said.

"Just like you said sweep her off her feet. Gosalyn I.." He said just as the door slammed on him.

Drake and Gosalyn come walking out. "I still love him dad." She said.

"I know Gosalyn. But it will be okay. It will take some time. Just think of it this way now we can spend a lot more time together like the old days. Heck I'd even let you go on patrol with me." He said.

"Maybe I should just apologise to him." Gosalyn said.

Drake looked at her shocked. "Who are you and what did you do to my daughter? Gos, you did nothing wrong. You don't need to say it. You was right."

Gosalyn chuckled. "I'm just saying that what's the point of being right. If I'm only miserable all the time? I'd rather be wrong and happy then this." Gosalyn said.

Drake looked at her shocked that Gosalyn is truly grown up.

Herb walked to Honker. "Don't just sit their son, she's getting away."

Honker snapped out of it. "Not if I can help it." He said.

Gosalyn and Drake walk past a man hole. "Oh watch you're step dad." She said as she pulled him away.

"Gos darling wait.." Honker called out as he ran in the man hole.

Gosalyn stopped and looked at Drake.

"Did you hear something?" She asked.

"Probably my stomach. I'm starving." Drake aid.

As they walked on Honker popped out of the next man hole.

"Gos darling stop." He said.

Gosalyn and Drake stopped and looked at him. He was covered with slime and wet.

"Honker? Ewww, what happened to you? You're a mess." She said.

Honker got up and sighed.

"I know. But I bought you flowers and I wrote you another poem. It's right here." He pulled it out and it was all wet. "Well it was right here." He said.

Gosalyn just looked at him, Drake rolled his eyes. "Oh brother what a goofball. You're lucky to get rid of him. Come on Gosalyn." Drake said he grabbed her arm, Honker grabbed her other one.

"No wait! I don't need flowers or poems. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." He said.

Gosalyn smiled and looked up at him. "Really, and you still love me?" She asked.

"As long as you're always near my love will never need repaired."

"Oh Honker I've been so miserable with out you."

"Not as miserable as I've been with out you."

"I was acting like a clod can you ever forgive me?"

Honker pulled the ring out of his pocket.

"Only if you marry me."

Gosalyn's face lit up with a smile and hugged him.

"Wild horses couldn't stop me." She exclaimed.

Drake got a disappointed look on his face and sighed. "Oh swell now what am I going to do?" He asked.

Days later…

Morgana and Diana are in the kitchen.

"What do you think of my latest creation Di?" Morgana said.

Diana took a bite out of it. "Mmm, it will be perfect just like the wedding. Oh, I can't believe it's just in a couple days."

Morgana sighed. "I can. I still have so much to do. The food the flowers…" She trailed on.

The doorbell rang. "Drake can you get that?" She asked.

Drake is sitting on his chair reading a paper.

"Do I have to do everything around here?" He asked.

He got up and walked to the door, there was a delivery person with a juicer.

"Delivery for Ms. Gosalyn Mallard." He said.

Drake took the juicer and closed the door.

"For crying out loud. Will you look at this another juicer." He said.

He throws it with the others that they got.

Launch Pad chuckled. "Boy Drake I sure hope the kids like juice." He said.

Drake sighed and walked to the table where the bills are.

"I can't take it anymore L.P." Drake said.

"What's that? Don't you like juice?" He asked.

"No I mean the wedding. I got to tell the truth." Drake said.

"I don't know D.W. She's not going to be happy about it." L.P. said.

Morgana comes walking back out. "Happy about what?" Morgana asked.

Drake sighed and stood up. "There's something I got to tell you."

Morgana shook her head. "Not now I've got so much to do. Like call the florist, pick up the wedding dresses…" She trailed on.

"Stop! I can't afford this." Drake said.

Morgana looked at him. "You were the one that said cost is no object." She said.

"I know but.." Drake trailed on.

"No buts.. I'll never forgive you neither would Gosalyn. So stop worrying." Morgana said.

She grabs her bank book from the table. "I'll just go down to the bank and…"

Drake grabs the bank book. "No you don't." He said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Uh.. cause you have so much to do in the kitchen." He said.

"But Drake…"

"Don't worry about the bills. I'll handle everything." He said as he pushed her away.

"That's telling her D.W." Launch Pad said.

"You think that was easy? This wedding is ruining my life." He said.

It's the day before the wedding..

Morgana and Diana are in the kitchen. Morgana is using her magic to mix everything up.

"How's everything going over there Diana?" She asked.

Diana is putting stuff into the blender.

"I'm going as fast as I can Morgana. But I'm afraid we're going to be working all night." She said.

Morgana sighed and ran to the stakes. "I don't know how I ever let Drake talk me into this. I'm never going to be ready by tomorrow." She said.

With Gosalyn getting the dress fitted. "I'm never going to be ready by tomorrow." Gosalyn said.

"Oh you'll be fine dear. Now take in little bit more. I don't my granddaughter to look like she's wearing a circus tent." Grandma said.

"But Grandma I can hardly breathe now." Gosalyn said.

"You can breath later. After the wedding. I want this dress to look absolutely stunning." Grandma said.

The doorbell rang and a bunch of delivery people comes in.

"Delivery for Ms. Gosalyn Mallard." They all said.

Drake came crawling. "Hey coming through." Drake said.

"Hey buddy get in the line like the rest of us." One said.

Drake stood up and looked at her. "It's my house you meathead." Drake said.

He started to walk ahead and tripped over something and went flying back.

A juicer went flying, Morgana and Diana came out caring some food to the table.

Morgana didn't see the juicer under her feet and tripped over it.

"Ahh!" She exclaimed.

The food went flying and landed on Gosalyn's dress.

"THE GOWN! It's ruined! Drake Mallard this is all you're fault." Grandma exclaimed.

Drake looked at her. "My fault? I didn't ask for my house to turn into a warehouse for juicers." Drake said.

Morgana walked to him. "Drake that's no way to talk to my mother." She said.

"Don't bother Morgana. He's so low on the evolution scale that all he makes animal sounds."

Drake growled at her.

Gosalyn walks to them and sighs. "Oh maybe having a big wedding wasn't a good idea after all. Especially if it's tearing us apart. Honker had the right idea. Keep things simple. I just never thought that getting married would cause this much trouble." She cried.

Drake smiled and walked to her. "You have a point their Gosy. What's the point of getting married if it's making you so unhappy." He said whipping her eyes.

"You're fathers right dear." Morgana said.

"I am?" Drake asked surprised.

Morgana and Gosalyn held hands. "That's why I'm looking forward to you're bachlorette party. We'll all have a chance to relax and have fun before the big day."

Gosalyn sniffed. "Well, I'll try to have fun." She said.

Morgana pushed her off her face. "Good. So put you're blues aside and let me do the worrying for you." Morgana said.

Gosalyn chuckled and smiled. "You're the best mom." She said.

"I know." Morgana said.

The girls all walked away.

"Right everybody is off to a party while I'm… Oh no! Honker's bachelor party at the ally." Drake said.

He takes off running out of the house.

At a strip club..

The girls are having a blast. Ali is up on stage being danced around by one of the guys.

Gosalyn is in deep thought.

"Chip's sure lives up to their reputation." Morgana said.

"That's why makes it's so much fun. It's so wild right Gosalyn?" Diana asked.

Morgana looked at saw Gosalyn. "Gosalyn? What's wrong?" She asked.

Gosalyn sighed. "Oh I was just wondering if Honker and I aren't making a big mistake. I mean marriage is a big deal. How do I know we're ready for it?" She asked.

Morgana smiled and sat down next to her. "You know Gos. I felt the same way 9 years ago." Morgana said,.

"Really?" Gosalyn asked.

"Oh yeah the day you're father proposed to me. I couldn't wait to drag him down the isle."

"Yeah that's how I feel about Honker."

"But then I got scared. You're dad and I was going to spend the rest of our lives together. What if I was wrong." Morgana said.

Gosalyn looked at her. "So what did you do?" She asked.

"Well I looked into his eyes and the answer is clear. Trust me Gosalyn when I see you and Honker together. I know you're doing the right thing."

Gosalyn smiled at her. "Gee, thanks Morg. I just hope Honker feels the same way." She said.

At the ally with the boys.

"Get ready to trade you're bowling ball for a ball and chain Honker." A guy said.

"Yeah the only time you'll be able to go out is to take out the trash." An other one said.

Honker smiled and rolled his eyes. "Come on guys, Gosalyn isn't like that. We have a great relationship." Honker said.

"Yeah like a prisoner and his parole officer." He teased.

"Not at all. Gos and I really love each other." Honker said

"That's real touching kid. Which reminds me where's the babes?" He asked.

In the back office with Drake and a girl.

"No money no show." The girl said.

Drake sighed and then Herb came walking in.

"Hey Drakester what's taking so long?" He asked.

"Oh I just have a little problem here Herb that's all." Drake said.

"Yeah he has no money." The lady said.

Herb's eyes widen when he heard that. "You don't have no money?" Herb asked.

"There' going to kill me!" Drake exclaimed.

"Gee I wish that I could help you Drake." Herb said.

Drake looked at the clothes and back at him.

"Hmm… maybe you can. Who needs girls when I got you."

Herb shook his head. "No way Drake. I'm not wearing that besides it's my color." Herb said.

The scene changed and Drake rolls out a cake.

"Babes!" They all exclaimed.

The top popped open but Herb didn't come out.

Drake grabbed a fork and poked Herb with it.

"Ouch!" Herb exclaimed.

All the guys are whistling and chanting until they found out it was Herb.

"DAD!" Honker exclaimed.

He walked up to them. "Alright guys knock it off." Honker said.

He grabs the table cloth and covered his dad up with it.

"Here Drake I think this looks better on you." He said putting the wig on Drake.

Herb gets out of the cake and Herb narrowed his eyes at Drake. "Come on dad let's go home." Honker said.

The two walk away and Drake just watched them and sighed.

Back at the house the girls are having a blast with the radio turned up high.

"You were right Morg. That's just what I needed to get my mind off the wedding." She said.

They walk into the house and close the door.

Drake and everybody storm into the house.

"The wedding is canceled." Drake said.

"WHAT!" The girls exclaimed.

"There's no way my daughter is getting married to this family." Drake said pointing to Herb.

Binki walked up to them. "You two thunderheads aren't going to ruin the happiest day of our kids life." She said.

"Well I'm not going to let my son have this goon for a father in law." Herb said.

Morgana walked over to them. "Drake Mallard! You are not going to ruin this wedding." She said.

"I'm not going to let my daughter make the biggest mistake of her life." Drake said.

Gosalyn watched as they all yelled and grabbed a juicer and throw it on the floor.

"ENOUGH! I've had it with all of you! The only thing that Honker and I want is to be happy. And you're all making us miserable." Gosalyn said

Drake looked at her. "But Gosalyn this is for you're own good." He said.

Honker walked to Gosalyn. "You call this good? A wedding is supposed to be happy. But everything is turning into a big mess." She said.

Honker sighed and looked at her. "Don't worry Gos. We'll get married tomorrow. Even if we have to go to Las Vegas." Honker said.

Honker picked up Gosalyn and carried her out.

"Las Vegas! Oh no you can't! Gosalyn! Honker wait! We'll work something out for you're fathers wouldn't get in the way." Morgana said as she and Binki ran out with them.

Gosalyn turned to her. "Sorry Morg, But we'll all grown up and need to take over our own lives." She said.

Honker started up the car and away they went.

"Well I hope you're happy Herb. You ruined everything" Drake said.

Herb looked at him. "Well that should make you happy. Now you don't have to worry about paying for the wedding or replacing you're nest egg." Herb said.

Morgana paused when she heard that and was getting mad.

"Our nest egg Drake?" She asked.

She turned around and had fire burning in her eyes.

"I can explain everything Morg. You see it was a sure fire bet."

"You lost all our money on a stupid bet?"

"It wasn't a stupid bet. They could of won!" Drake exclaimed.

Herb looked at Binki. "I've had enough of Drake Mallard for one day." Herb said.

"I'm right behind you Herb." Binki said.

Morgana storms back in the house with Drake right behind her.

"Can you believe the nerve of Muddle foot? Saying that it's all my fault?" Drake asked.

Morgana turned around and looked at him.

"It is all you fault Drake!" She turned him into a yak.

"The nest egg! The Wedding! And Las Vegas." She said zapping him.

Mother in law shook her head. "Morgana I told you the day you married him. He would ruin you're life. And I was right." She said.

"I should have listened to you mom." Morgana said.

She kicked Drake out of the house.

To Be Continued..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Morgana is standing by the door of the house.

"It's no use Drake. I never want to speak to you ever again." She cried as the door slammed the door on him.

Drake is banging on the door. "Morgana, please Just let me explain." Drake said.

The door opens and Drake smiled. "Oh honey, I knew would listen to reason." He said.

A pillow and blanket came flying at him.

"It's going to be a long night." He said.

He starts walking away and he steps on Gosalyn's old skate and crashed into the wall.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed.

The skate broke and he picks it up. "Stupid skate I.. I'm a real jerk. All I've been doing is complaining about the cost of the wedding But it's not the money I'm worried about losing. It's my little Gosy. Okay, I was wrong but I can make it right. I know I can." Drake said.

Inside..

Morgana is walking around in circles.

"First thing in the morning I'll call the florist, the carters and the guest! How am I going to cancel everything by tomorrow?" She asked.

"Don't worry dear. I'll help you with everything. Its such a shame Gosalyn's wedding would have been the talk of the town." Mother said.

Drake peeked up into the winnow/ "Morgana honey." He said.

"Drake I told you I never wanted to talk to you again"

"I know. Just don't cancel anything yet. The wedding is still going on as scheduled."

"But Drake."

"Listen I'm going to get the kids back."

"You think you can do that?'

"Trust me." He said.

He kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

"How can you trust that dead head?" Mother asked.

"It might be hard. But maybe Drake has a chance. I got to have faith."

"I have faith that he's going to screw it up." Mother said.

Drake and L.P. arrived in Las Vegas and L.P. crashed the plane.

"Look D.W. the circus." L.P. said.

""L.P. we're here for the kids." Drake said.

"But D.W. there must be thousands of wedding chapels here. How are we ever gong to find them in time?" L.P. asked.

"That's not going to stop me. Even if I have to go to all the chapels." He said.

They walked into a casino. "Place you're bets." The guy said.

Drake shook his head as L.P. stayed.

"Wait this isn't the right way. What does the map say L.P.?" He asked.

He looked around and saw that he was gone. "Now where did he go?" He asked.

He looked back and saw him at the table. "I bet number 13 it's my lucky number." L.P. said.

Drake walked over to him. "Will you come on? We have to find the kids." Drake said pulling him away.

They arrived at a chapel and thought it was the kids.

"Oh no! We're too late!" Drake exclaimed.

Launch Pad looked at the camera. "We should at least take the picture." He said.

He walked to it and took a picture. Magavolt and Quacker jack wore holding people up.

"Them again?" Drake asked.

"I don't believe it! It's that stupid duck again! Get them!" Magavolt said.

They pulled out guns on him and started to shoot at them,

Darkwing pulled out his gas gun and was going to shoot it. But then there was nothing inside of it.

"Oh no! We're out of gas!" Darkwing said.

Darkwing and Launch Pad took off running.

Along with Magavolt and Quacker jack behind them.

"Just our luck to run into those guys." Launch Pad said.

"Don't talk to me about luck L.P. Ours run out." He said.

They ran into a private office and now are in the show girls show.

The two of them are right behind them and they took off running.

The scene changed and is now in front of a little chapel.

Gosalyn and Honker walked to it and stopped.

"Oh Honker I am so nerves." Gosalyn said.

Honker looked at her worried. "You're not having second thoughts are you? I know this is a pretty big step." Honker said.

Gosalyn sighed. "No, it's not that I don't think we shouldn't get married. I just wish our parents wore here."

"Yeah." He said.

"Help!" Drake exclaimed.

Gosalyn and Honker looked at each other and then around.

"Hey that sounded like you're dad." Honker said.

"Help!" L.P. cried.

"And that sounded like Launch Pad." Gosalyn said.

They looked around spotted them being chased by Magavolt and Quacker jack.

"What are they doing here?" Honker asked.

Honker turned around and Gosalyn was gone. "There she goes again." He said.

Drake and Launch Pad are on a cliff with no where to go.

"I guess this is it." L.P. said.

They hugged each other when a bow and arrow went flying past them and Gosalyn comes swinging in and knocks Magavolt and Quacker jack out cold.

There was a video crew taping this whole thing. "Are you getting this? This is pure gold." The reporter said.

Gosalyn jumps down and walks over them. "You guys okay?" She asked.

"We are now thanks Quiverwing." Launch Pad said.

The video crew walked up to them.

"Hey, what's you're name hero?" The reporter asked.

Gosalyn looked at the camera and smiled. "The names Quiverwing Quack. That's Q-U-I-V-E-R-W-I-N-G." Gosalyn said.

Drake just rolled his eyes at this. "Oh brother." He said as they stepped away.

At S.H.U.S.H. headquarters..

J. Gander and Grizzlicoff are watching the news and saw Gosalyn.

"Hmmm.. she's just what we need in our agency." J. Gander said.

"Yes she is rather talented." Grizzlicoff said.

"She's young, athletic and smart. Get me Quiverwing Quack." J. Gander said.

"Yes sir." Grizzlicoff said.

He went on the computer and looked her up.

"She's just what we need." J. Gander said.

Back with the others.

The interview is over with and Gosalyn back in her normal clothes walks up to the others.

"Dad? Are you guys okay?" She asked.

Drake looked at her. "Was that really necessary Gos? Never mind that are we to late? Did you two get married?" He asked.

Gosalyn shook her head. "No, we were about to. But…" She trailed on.

Just then Magavolt and Quacker jack started to shoot at them again.

"Oh no!" Launch Pad exclaimed.

Drake grabbed Gosalyn's wing and they took off.

They ran into the casino again. Honker stopped and looked at everybody. He got a burst of confidence.

"You guys go that way. I'll try and hold them off." Honker said.

Gosalyn looked at him scared. "But Honk…" She trailed on.

"Just go Gos!" He exclaimed.

Drake and the others took off running.

"Boy that kid sure is brave." He said.

Honker is looking at them. "I sure hope I know what I'm doing?" He asked himself.

Honker looks around and pulls the wheel off the wall and tossed it at them.

An officer arrived and arrested them all.

"You are all under arrest for disturbing the peace." He said.

Back at the St. Carnard Church..

Everybody is showing up for the wedding. Mickey, Minnie and the whole gang.

Ali and Gosalyn's cousin Lindsey are wearing a cool pink and purple low cut dress.

Inside Morgana is waiting for Drake and the others.

"Look at the time. Where are Gosalyn and Honker? Where's Drake?" She asked.

"I told you shouldn't trust that loser. He's going to ruin this wedding. Just like everything else." Mother said.

"What am I going to do?" Morgana asked.

"For one thing say hello to Michel Duck divorce attorney." Mother said.

"My card" Michel said.

Morgana just sighed.

Back in Las Vegas jail..

"You go to believe me! We're innocent! I tell ya!" Darkwing exclaimed.

"Oh quite down will ya?" Magavolt said.

Gosalyn and Honker are sitting together and Gosalyn is crying.

"This was supposed to be the happiest day of my life." She cried.

"At least we still have each other." Honker said.

"Oh Honks all we wanted to do is be happy together." Gosalyn said.

Darkwing looked at them and sighed. "That's exactly what Morg said. Look at them L.P. so young and in love. I'm the biggest jerk in the world. How could I live with myself." Drake said.

Magavolt stood up and looked at him. "Sounds like you're having a rough day."

"Rough? I just didn't ruin my life. The only thing that matters most to me is that girl's happiness. Now thanks to me the two love birds are now jail birds."

Magavolt and Quacker jack spilled their guts to the officer.

An officer let them free.

"You're free to go." He said.

Drake walks out and looks at him. "Thanks officer. There isn't a reward for bringing them in is there?" He asked.

"Yeah, just the satisfaction of doing a good deed." He said.

Drake rolled his eyes. "Great." He said.

"That's good enough for me." Launch Pad said.

Just then the guy from the casino walked up to him with a big load of cash.

"Glad I found you buddy. This belongs to you."

Launch Pad shook his head. "There must be some mistake." He said.

"Nope, the bet that you made it hit the jackpot." He said as he handed him the loot.

"I told you 13 was my lucky number." Launch Pad said.

"Congrats L.P. looks like you are the winner." Drake said.

"Gee thanks D.W. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't kept it on the table. Why don't we split it." Launch Pad said.

"Yes! Now I have money for the wedding. That is if the kids want to go home." Drake said.

Gosalyn smiled and nodded her head. "Of course we do Darkwing." She said.

"Great! But how will we get there on time? L.P. crashed the plane again." Drake said.

Back in St. Carnard everybody is waiting for it to start,

"What's taking so long?" One asked.

"Looks like Honker wasn't man enough to go throw it." Another one said.

"Oldest story in the book." Millie said.

Morgana walked to the reverend. "Excuse me Reverend can you please do something. Say something to calm them down." She asked.

"Calm down? How can I be calm? I have a wedding to do and there's no bride and groom." The rev said.

Morgana sighed and stood up. "Can I have you're attention please? Due to difficulties there will be no wedding." Morgana said.

"Awww." The guest said.

"I know that everybody is disappointed.."

Just then there was a bunch of motorcycles from outside everybody ran out.

Drake comes riding with them. "Drake how could you?" Morgana said.

Gosalyn and Honker come right behind them.

"Gosalyn! Honker! You made it!" Morgana exclaimed.

Gosalyn chuckled. "Well I wouldn't miss my own wedding for the world Morg. And you can thank dad for the police escort." Gosalyn said.

Drake walked up to her. "I couldn't let everybody down especially Gosalyn." He said.

They kiss and the rev walked up to them.

"Excuse me but I'd like to get these kids married before anybody chances their mind." He said.

Inside..

Katrina and Sabrina walk down the isle wearing a purple dress tossing flowers on the floor.

Next came Lindsay and then Ali.

The music started and Drake peeked into Gosalyn's room.

"You ready sport?" He asked.

Gosalyn who is wearing a lovely sleeve less wedding dress her hair is in curls turned around and smiled.

"I've been waiting my whole life for this moment." She said.

Drake smiled back at her and was almost in tears when he saw her.

"Then lets get it done." He said.

The two walk out of the room and now in the isle.

Everybody looks at her and gasped.

"The last time you'll ever see me in a dress." Gosalyn whispered to her dad.

"I know that's why I'm making this to last. How are you're feet doing in high heels?" He asked.

"There good." She said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, it's like I'm not even wearing them at all." She said.

Drake looked at her confused. "What?" He asked.

"I'm wearing my tennis shoes." She said.

Drake chuckled and they arrived next to Honker.

Drake hands her over to Honker.

"Thank you. We're here all together family and close family friends to celebrate the union of Gosalyn and Honker." The rev said.

Morgana is sitting next to Binki in tears. "I waited all my life for this moment." She cried.

"Me too." Binki said.

Back with the rev.

"Through the years we've seen them from playmates to sweet hearts and now bride and groom. Who gives this woman to this man?" He asked.

Drake sighed and looked at them. "I..I do." He said as he walked away.

"I believe they wrote their own vows." He said.

Gosalyn handed her flowers to Ali and turned back to Honker.

"Oh boy Honks. I can't believe that this is actually happing. You know all my life I dreamed and thought about the man I would marry. He would be strong, smart and brave just like my dad. And I found him in you. I love you so much." She said almost in tears.

"Honker." The rev said.

Honker sighed and pulled a stack of cards out of his pocket.

Gosalyn couldn't believe it she almost fainted when she saw it.

"I'm going to kill you." She mouthed to him.

Honker chuckled. "I love you. Who would of thought that we would be here? Boy have we been through a lot in the past 14 years. You're my best friend my love my everything. I don't know when and I don't know how but you're apart of me Gosalyn. Nothing will ever chance that. I've always known that we would be here. I wanted to thank you for giving a wonderful future together. You're my heart and my soul. I would do anything for you. We've been best friends since you moved here when we was kids. You wore the first kid to be my friend and a girl at that. I know every little thing about you. I could just go on and on about this subject. But I wouldn't. I just wanted to say thank you for everything." He said.

Gosalyn had tears down her face when he said that.

"You're ruining my make up." She cried.

"The rings please." The rev said.

Honkers best man Steve handed them to him.

They put the rings on.

"Honker do you take Gosalyn to be you're wonderful wedded wife? To love and cherish for the rest of you're life's?" He asked.

"I do." He said.

"Gosalyn do you take Honker to be you're wonderful wedded husband? To love and cherish for the rest of you're life's?" He asked.

Gosalyn paused and looked back at her dad. He gave her a thumbs up.

"You bet I do." She said.

"Then with the power of me and the state of St. Carnard, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss you're bride." He said.

"So I can kiss you now?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn laughed. "You better." She said.

The two kiss each other.

"Ladies and gentleman for the first time I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Honker Muddle foot." He said.

Everybody clapped and watched as they walked down the isle together.

Gosalyn and Honker are straightening their outfits before they got their pictures taken.

Gosalyn throws her flowers into the air and Ali who is sitting next to her boyfriend Leo catches it. Her eyes widen and quickly tossed it another person.

Gosalyn sits down on a chair and Honker sees her shoes and laughs as he slips the garment off her leg. He tossed it and his best friend Steve caught it.

The two of them are dancing to the music of the band they hired.

And cutting their cake, Gosalyn smashed it in his face. Honker then grabs a handful of it and 'Hit me with you're best shot' came on. Gosalyn shacked her head at him. "Honker no!" She exclaimed.

She took off running with Honker right behind her.

Everybody laughed and she ran past Drake and Morgana. "Some things never chance." He said.

Honker finally caught up with her and trapped her to the wall. Gosalyn closed her eyes as He smashed the cake in her face.

Drake is eating the food next to everybody.

"Mmm.. You know Morgana you're catering business might not be suck a bad idea after all."

"Oh thank you Drake. Everything turned out wonderful." Morgana said kissing him on the cheek.

Mother in law walked up to them. "Yeah, you're not a big of a bum as I thought." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"I guess this proves loves conquers all. Even mothers in law." Drake said.

Gosalyn was about to walk to them when her watch/ communicator went off.

She paused and quickly put on her mask, the screen had Grizzlicoff on it.

"Quiverwing, I have a proposition for you." He said.

She just stood there.

Minutes later….

Gosalyn walks to them and smiled. "I'm so glad that we're a happy family again aren't you dad?" She asked.

Drake held her hands. "I have a confession to make Gos. I was worried that I was going to lose you." He said.

Gosalyn's eyes widen and chuckled. "Lose me? You're not that lucky dad. You'll never will dad. You'll always have a special place in my heart," She said.

"And you too little Gosy." Drake said.

They smiled at each other and got their picture taken.

"Plus, you're where I go when I need money." She mussed.

"Awww." Everybody said.

Her boss Mr. Goose walked up to them.

"Congratulations Gosalyn you have a big future ahead of you." He said.

"Of course she does. She's a chip of the old Mallard. But now I'm proud to say she's also a Muddle Foot." Drake said.

Honker walked up to him shocked.

"You mean that Mr. Mallard?" He asked.

Drake smiled at him. "Honker threes no one else I would want for my daughter. So, welcome to the family son." Drake said.

"Gee thanks dad." Honker said.

"So, now that the two of you are Mr. and Mrs. I guess you'll be moving out of you're house Honker." Drake said.

"Way out about 2 thousand miles." Honker said.

Drake looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Gosalyn walked up to Honker and held his hand. "Honker and I are moving to Hollywood." Gosalyn said.

"What?" Drake asked.

"Remember when the reporters talked to me at Las Vegas? Well, J. Gander and Grizzlicoff saw it! And they assigned me in Hollywood! Pretty cool huh?" Gosalyn asked.

"M..o..ving? Gosalyn is moving away?" Drake asked.

Launch Pad chuckled. "Don't worry Drake. The kids traveling expensive are paid in full." Launch Pad said.

"But how?" Drake asked.

"My wedding present. I gave them the rest of our winnings." He said.

Drake looked at Gosalyn. "Oh no! There's no way that I'm going to let you do that!" He exclaimed.

"Why not!" Gosalyn asked.

"It's too dangerous!" Drake exclaimed.

"J. Gander and Grizzlicoff seem to think that I'm good enough to work for them." Gosalyn said.

"It's not safe Gos."

"I can take care of myself!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"You mean like you took care of you're room?" Drake asked.

"That's a cheap shot dad! I'm 24 years old! I'm not a little kid anymore!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Morgana and the others looked at each other and sighed.

"Here we go again Diana." Morgana said.

Gosalyn and Drake are still fighting.

Another picture was taken of Gosalyn and Drake arguing and the others are trying to stop them.

The End


End file.
